A Virtual Local Area Network (VLAN) is a logical network within a physical network. VLANs are often created within physical networks to facilitate the administration of the network, by separating logical segments of the network, or to reduce network bandwidth usage by reducing the broadcast domain. A VLAN includes a set of logical connections between devices in the physical network. The VLAN protocol 802.1Q promulgated by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) defines the meaning of VLAN and sets forth an Ethernet tagged frame definition to accommodate VLAN communication over the network. The tagged frames include a VLAN Identifier (VID) that is allocated 12 bits, which limits the number of VLANS that can exist in a physical network to a finite number, specifically 4,096. In addition, the IEEE 802.1Q standard reserves VID 0 and VID 4,095 for other purposes, so these cannot be allocated to VLANs.
As such, within a domain, the number of VLANs that can be defined is limited to 4,094. This limitation in the number VLANs essentially requires network operators to carefully manage VLANs on the network as well as the allocation of physical connections and devices to the VLANs. For example, a set of router channels, switch channels and trunks may be allocated to VLAN 101 for an enterprise requiring communication service over a backbone network. Later, when another enterprise requires a VLAN, the network operator must be able to quickly determine that VLAN 101 cannot be used and to quickly identify available router channels, switch channels and trunks for the new VLAN. Because network usage and configurations are always changing, it may be that VLANs that were previously defined are no longer being used even though records may show otherwise. In such cases, it may be possible to reassign the unused VLAN to a new enterprise.
Conventional approaches to managing VLAN usage in a network have been largely manual in nature. For example, a provisioning engineer must manually query each device in a domain to determine if it is part of a VLAN and/or what VID it is assigned to. In large networks this process can be very time consuming. The records showing available VLANs and their assigned devices are often manually maintained. Such manual updating of records is prone to errors.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that embodiments of the present invention have been developed.